Quests
Quests are one of the most important aspects of Valkyrie Sky. They allow you to gain fast experience and money, while getting you accustomed to the areas and locations. Quests starters are mostly NPCs, but you will come across items that will give you quests too. The NPCs giving quests have an exclamation mark above their heads. There are three types of quests; normal, daily, and repeatable. The normal quests are the ones you complete only once. They are by far the most common quests you'll come upon. A normal quest can be identified by a yellow exclamation mark. The daily quests are quests you can do only once a day, but they will always be available to you the next day (unless you haven't finished it yet). A daily quest can be identified by a blue exclamation mark. The repeatable quests are those that can be performed over and over with no restrictions until you attain a certain level. They are identified by a green exclamation mark. ''Note: A''ll quests rewards are written according to the quest's description when you are at the SAME LEVEL as the quest. The experience and money is reduced as the level difference increases. Level 0 *Warming Up! Level 1 *Valhalla Council *Counselors for Valkyries *Severe Punishment *Karas's Waiting Level 2 *Lava Iron Ore *Crevice in Hraundalur *Victim of the Crevice Voltanus Level 3 *War Clouds *Cleaning Up Hraundalur *Tear of Yggdrasil *Lava Spirits That Lost Their Reasons *Neutralizing Level 4 *Attack Utgard! *Armor of Dead Valkyrie *Balder Guardians *Feeding on Bones *Ydrunmir *Bone Zark Warning! *Paks is the Measure of Communication? *Letter in Demonic Word *Report to Karas Level 5 *Urdarbrunnr Search *Fishing Break *The Stick Moving Itself *Flock of Birds Become Violent *Deal With a Sharp Increase *The Danger Approaches Level 6 *Gaining Trust *Gary's Favor *Strange Request *Ancient Beings *To Limiore.. *Old Parchment *Frenzied Thunder *Symbol of Unification *Guard Urdarbrunnr! *Cockatrice's Five-colored Scale *Moving Tree *Relief Supplies : Hell Flanit Leaf *Mimir's Magical Council Level 7 *What Happened in Valhalla *Tiresome Monsters *The Wrath of the Trees *The Source of the Problem *Ancient Wastes? *(Daily) Hungry Turk Level 8 *Mutant Adum *Fly Bug Annihilation *Annoying Monsters *The Latest Trend in Fashion?! *Fly Bug's Powder *Soul Defender's Armor Piece *Guard Gjarpy Attack *Ames' Sharp Beak *Disgusting Fly Bug Level 9 *Mutated Vardus *Cellra's Request *Report to Arendel *Proof of Valkyrie *Parasite Egg Cuisine *(Daily) The Wonder of Playing Music Level 10 *Kill Hernos *Fragment of Lava Spirit *Search Hraundalur *Traitor *Prophanla's Decision *Start Crevice Investigation *Keeping the Possibility in Mind *Mysterious Powder *Landbalinn Level 11 *Hello? Rutoro! *Hraundalur and Valhalla *Valhalla's Hell Worm and Ames *Hraundalur's Hell Worm and Ames *The Incident at Hraundalur *Raising the Strong Wind... *Gesture of Thanks *Back to Hraundalur... *Food for the Relief Station Level 12 *Mantis' Foreleg *Relief Supplies : Additional Gathering *The Harp of the Bard *Sweet Antidote *Betrayer's Act of Brutality *Oblivion of Destruction Clan *Relief Supplies : Mushroom Poison and Bug Wing? *Predator of the Forest Paralypkit *Crazy Bug *Magic Potion *Mantis Hunt *Unstable Magical Essence *Paralypkit's Mouth Level 13 *Sealing the Symbol of Imprint *A Piece of Demon Spear's Bone *Kill Demon Spear *Remaining Inside the Bone Piece *Trial of the Chosen One *Destroy Cursed Symbol Level 14 *Do Not Disturb! *Root in Kill Bee *The Influence of Stonewood to Ydalir *Stonewood *Supporting Svartauf *Lumber Support *Additional Lumber Support *Steel Support *Additional Steel Support *Refine High Quality Steel *Soul Remnant Collector Level 15 *Continued Hunt *To Bifrost.. *Step of Growth *Stolen Itanium Magic Stone *Itanium Ore *Propeller Heat Controller *Monsters to Kill *Cursed Vengeful Spirit *Urgent Message *Hluti of Svartauf *Magical Solvent of Tekas *Ice Eye's Crystal *Demonic Crystal Level 16 *Matching? *Breaking the Record *The Sadness of Losing the Wood *(Daily) Additional Removal of Paralypkit *(Daily) Another Request for Help *(Daily) Lucky Opportunity *(Daily) Suspicious Fellows Level 17 *Death Dolphine *Niddrash *Basilisk Skin *Petal Medicine *Sharp Horn *Finding Firewood *Mad Hell Flant's Eye *Tired Seromu *What Ukeshu Likes Level 18 *Battle in Vigrid *(Item) Rongur's Head *Requirement for Making a Dress *Transformed Lizard Wing *Vigrid's Confusion *(Item) Desert Snake's Scale *Little Help *Scared Gary Level 19 *Kill Draco *Rock Spirit Kardomun *(Item) Core of Rock *Special Order *The Group Following Draco *Place for Source of Magic *Kill Soul Defender Level 20 *Lost Hope *Red Ame's Sharp Beak *That Place is a Problem! *Kanofs Over the Dimension *Eye of Flame *Transporting the Eye of the Flame *Deliver to Svartauf *The Way to Tone Yourself Up *(Fishing) Catching Chamyeonbungeo Fingerling *(Cooking) What's Cooking? Level 21 *Shining Ore Mithril *Collect More Raw Mithril *Combine More! *Nothing Special at Hraundalur - Still *Another Hraundalur's Menace *Bring Fresh Fish! *(Daily) The Case of the Missing Fish *The First Step to Becoming an Expert *Meaning of a Good Weapon Level 22 *Powerful Ingredient *Pushing Out Horn Clad *Delicious Chili Crab *Keeping Order *The Reason They Gather to the Beach *Monster Attracting Sound Wave *Gatekeeper Coelacanth *The Fear of Coelacanth *Remember Yourself Level 23 *Mysterious Gem *New Discovery *A Piece of Magical Stone *A Piece of Magical Stone Additional Gathering *Lick Teras Hunt *Corrupted Tree Spirit Klalis *Blinding Poison *Wipe Out Bees *Finding Good Ingredients Level 24 *(Item) Wizert's Torn Cloak *Soul Caller *The End of Bone Lich *Fair Retrieval *To Balder Guardians.. *Extorted Jewels *Jewel Mania *End of the Long Battle *(Daily) Practice and More Practice *(Daily) On the Road to Becoming an Expert *(Daily) Recovering the Muspel Sugarcane Level 25 *Wizert and Hamos *(Item) Dead Breathing's Grudge *Forgotten Valkyrie *In Search for Priscilla.. *Priscilla's Servants *Throwing Gorgon Out *Kill Gast *(Daily) Sweeping the Apple Thief *A New Spot for Thorn Hub? Level 26 *Help Bifrost *Need Cooking Ingredients Urgently *(Repeatable) Continued Support *(Daily) Red Thorn Tunny's Inflow *Finding Flygheim Lemon *Kind Gary *Prepare Flygheim Lemon Level 27 *Slave of the Devil Zheldo *Blood of Zeldo *Threat to Urdarbrunnr *Flame of Sky *(Daily) Removing Broken Crystal Fragment *(Daily) Fishing for Darkshift Fish *Foolish Gary *For Gary Level 28 *Crystal with Magical Force *Kirrdroa *Lost Suicide Squad Member *(Item) Obtain Clue *Strange Swamp *The Fury of the Spirit *To Protect the Swamp *Swamp Purification Ritual *Anxious Sign Level 29 *Ygmunt *Interruption *Kill Griffin *Sorcery of the Giant Tribe *(Daily) A Plethora of Fish Level 30 *Alternative Supplies *Withstanding Cold *Food Supplies *(Daily) Other self of Ygmunt *(Fishing) Catch Silver Trout Level 31 *Investigation Over? Exploration Begins? *Kill Sligtanni *Preemptive Strike *Perfectly *Piece of Contamined Crevice *Seal Again *Destroy Sealed Marble? Reuse? *Definite Finish *Stop Recruits *Stop More Recruits *Satisfactory Progress *Attacking Hernag *Link Pass in Our Hand *(Item) Origin of Crevice Level 32 *Wicked Miyorna *Goblin Warrior *True Valkyrie *Help Request! *Spear of Cerha *In the Name of the Union! *(Item) Miyorna's Thick Skin *(Item) Dark Magical Stone *Handling Dark Magical Stone Level 33 *Equip the Sealed Marble to the Soul Collector! *Spider King Gehenir *Krabar *For Liberation *Rest Level 34 *Appu's Worries *Deep Inside Utgard *Kill Eiknir! *(Item) Teardrop of the Earth *Kill Giganterax *(Item) Lively Piece of Skull *Berdomus's Ghost *Unknown Feeling of Uneasiness *Peace in Utgard! *The Reason for Shortage of Spurain Steel *(Repeatable) Collect Spurain Steel Level 35 *Safe Entrance *Priscilla and Lythia *(Item) Odin's Light *Brisingamen's Necklace *Destroy Seal *Brisingamen's Pendant Level 36 *Evil Sword *(Daily) Welcome Spurain Steel! *New Base *Wipe out Monsters in Ruin Bridge *Shiadrune *Black Magician Heyakne *Do you know Abysmal Labyrinth? Level 37 *What Happened in Eljudnir? *(Item) Warning *Muscle and Shell *Finding Vorberk *Hel's Servants *Wipe Out Monsters in Eljudnir *Price of Destruction Level 38 *The Right Time to Help the Clan *(Daily) Additional Request *Dealing With Remnants *(Daily) Dealing With Additional Remnants *Evil Crystal *Worried Thing *Right Time *To the Nature.. *Kirrdroa Clan That Need Protection *Restoring the Spirit Ellin *Olonus *Niddhog Wasn't There *Cowardly Twark Level 39 *Frekitus's Plot *Kill Kernir *Kill Frekitus *Warning to Kirrdoa *Another Sacrifice *Ashy Labyrinth Seal Level 40 *Keron's Sign *Chasing out Keron *In order to obtain water... *Concerned Brugund *Losena's Fears *Kroa's Back Skin Delivery *Brugund Raid *Memory Filled Kara's Stone *Infectious Disease Warning *Obelikun Info *Recieve Information *Obelikun's Crystal *Obtaining Pure Water *Krabar's Backbone *Erden Continental Poison Research *Seacpion Removal *One more time! *Obelikun Removal Level 41 *Surt's Magic Stone *1st Attack *2nd Attack *Mirtod's Bracelet *Logabrid's Flame *Logabrid Seal *Altraken's Heart Level 42 *Urgent Call *Ruler of Fresei *Aguacanth's Poison *Zhanzhas's Eye *Wisy Rainbow Fin *Adjula's Brain *Kalimorph's Heart Level 43 *Horn Collection *Gergeld's Spore Nucleus *Spore Nucleus Delivery *Strenghtened Spore Nucleus *Chaved has a younger sibling! *No News from Nidavellir *Nidavellir Stratum Fragment *I Can't Believe It! *Then what about Urmy? *Heimtus Head *Centipede Leg *Trabass Removal *The Nidavellir Report *Lakmine's Fluid *Devtus of Ydalir *Gergeld's Horn Level 44 *Chain Rust *Quick Isolation *Binding Chains *Steel Chain *Sudden Attack *Clean Conclusion *Angraim *Punishment *Guacanth's Fin Level 45 *Jewel Retrieval *Spinel, Spinel *Sessrumnir Jewel Hunter *For the Perfect Diamond *Alflang Judgement *(Item) Svartauf Diamond *Zjais' Tears *Jewel King Alflang Level 46 *Supporting Mimisbrunnr *Limois *Musmingel *A Piece of Magical Stone from Mimisbrunnr *Mimisbrunnr Crodote Level 47 Level 48 Level 49 Level 50